Support
The 'Support '''kit is one of playable kits in the games ''Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield 3. It's main role is to re-supply friendly teammates and provide heavy suppressing fire for the team. The Support kit also acts as a Medic in Battlefield: Bad Company. Overview Support forces, unlike Assault and Engineer, have a defensive role rather than the attacking role. Support's lack of mobility and accuracy is compensated with extreme firepower, using belt-fed Light Machine Guns, useful for suppressing fire, making the enemy think twice before subjecting himself to death while friendly forces move forward or when a friendly base is under attack and a handgun, useful for close quarters combat or when the LMG is empty. Besides of the defending role, Support is also tasked to keep friendlies' guns loaded, with throwable ammo boxes that automatically regenerate ammunition to any players nearby. Inventory Battlefield 2 *Combat Knife *Handgun (varies by team) *Light Machine Gun (also varies by team) *4 M67 Hand Grenades *Infinite ammo bags (replenished over time) Battlefield 2142 *Combat Knife *Standard Issued Pistol (varies by team) *Default Light Machine Gun (varies by team), or Semi-Shotgun, or Heavy Machine Gun(Ganz) *Ammo box (infinite use) *Frag Grenades (when unlocked by all kits) *Choice of 2 unlockables *-Sentry turret - EMP Grenades - Deployable laser defense shield - Heartbeat scanner (shows enemy positions in HUD at time of scan) - radar scanner (shows current enemy positions in a small radius on the minimap) - RDX shotgun launcher (fires small RDX rounds for destroying explosives from a distance) Battlefield: Bad Company *Combat Knife *Light Machine Gun (faction default or unlockable) *Infinite Medkits (replenished over a short time) *Mortar Strike (unlockable) *Power Tool (default) Battlefield 3 *Combat Knife *Handgun *Light Machine Gun (M27/RPK-74 by default) *Ammunition Box *C4 charges or M18 Claymore mines *2x M67 Grenades (can carry more with Extra Grenades specialization) Tactics Battlefield 2 Basics As a Support soldier, your main role is to replenish the ammo of friendlies, as well as providing heavy cover/suppressing fire for them in the case a large group of enemies charge at them. You will last quite long in firefights as you have Heavy body armor, but this, plus your equipment, will reduce your sprinting time. The Support kit became the Medic in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Combat Against Infantry Support users will have a great advantage over many in firefights as they have a highly powerful Light Machine Gun, which can keep enemies pinned down, as well as inflicting heavy damage against them. You will have to fire many rounds at your enemies since the LMGs in the game are not very accurate, as well as the fact that the LMG bullets are not very powerful. An LMG's high Firing Rate, as well as it's high magazine capacity, will help you inflict heavy damage on enemy squads, as well as keeping them pinned behind cover. Also, be aware of the LMG's main downside; It's reload time. It takes much longer to reload the LMG than any other weapon in the game. If you have run out of ammo during a firefight, retreat and head for cover to reload, or draw out the Handgun or Knife. You should rarely ever use the pistol unless you have to, because the LMG does not have any downside the pistol can possibly exceed (excluding reload speed). The most recommended time to use the pistol is when you LMG runs out of ammo in a short-range firefight and you do not have time to find cover and reload. The Combat Knife is slightly more useful than the handgun, since it has the capability to instantly kill enemy infantry in a single knife thrust, abet the very short effective range it has. The most recommended time to draw out and use the Knife is when your LMG runs out of ammo during a '''Point-Blank '''firefight, or to humiliate enemies by charging at them. Hand Grenades are very lethal to infantry and light vehicles, and as a Support soldier, you can maximize the lethality of these Grenades to their limit. How to do this is simply re-supply yourself when you have used up all 4 of your grenades. Then keep throwing them until you feel like you should stop. Because of this, it makes the Support kit great for Grenade Mortaring/Spamming. Combat Against Vehicles The only vehicles you should engage are light and medium vehicles since they do not have adequate armor to fully resist small arms fire. Light Vehicles such as the DPV will be easy to destroy as their armor will not be able to withstand a significant amount of small arms fire and/or lots of hand grenades for a short time. Since you have an Infinite amount of Bullets and Grenades to use, you will pose a major threat to them. Medium Vehicles such as the Vodnik will be much harder as their armor is much more resistant to Grenades and small arms fire. Both these vehicles will be hard to destroy as Light Vehicles are faster (therefore, a harder target to hit) and Medium Vehicles have more resistant armor. You should never engage armored vehicles such as APCs as the Support kit's armament is not suitable for Anti-Armor purposes. The vehicle's weapons will make short work of you. The best damage you could do alone is by throwing numerous Hand Grenades at it. The best thing you could do is resupply an Anti Tank soldier while he/she combats the armored vehicle. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the main goal in the game is to focus on healing teammates, as downed teammates cannot be revived. If the player is considered isolated, then the player using the kit should focus on designating targets for Mortar Strikes (if the MRTR-5 has been unlocked) or providing suppressing fire on enemy infantry within the player's sight. Combat Against Infantry The Support class is ideal for infantry-based combat, as its primary weapon is a Machine Gun. Players firing the machine gun should fire in controlled bursts (be sure to aim down the sights for maximum effectiveness) when engaging targets at medium to long range and only spray when the target is nearing 'point blank' range. When unlocking new primary weapons for the kit, it is considered best to unlock the MG36 first, as it is ideal for long range combat. Its relatively high accuracy and rate of fire, along with its built-in optic, makes it especially effective against infantry at long range, but loses effectiveness when the target is considerably close to the shooter, as the MG36's damage output might not be able to down the target before the opposing player kills the shooter. For close quarters, players should use the faction default weapons (M249, PKM, QJY-88) or the unlockable M60. Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company